There are many firearm safety devices available in the market. Generally, those kinds of devices prevent unwanted or accidental shooting of firearms. Few firearms have the firearm safety device as a built-in system while others have it as an aftermarket item that is installed on the firearm. Firearm safety system is one type of aftermarket retrofit to existing firearm safety device and a manufacturing component for new weapon regardless of the firearm design. It can be tailored to and utilized on all types of firearms: pistols, rifles, shot guns, and machine guns. Traditional firearm uses a keyed lock or biometric lock, for example, fingerprint recognition. The trigger cannot be pulled unless a person is identified as an authorized person, i.e., a person with a key, inserts the key into a keyhole and unlocks the device, or a person whose fingerprint is recognized by the biometric system.
The drawback of the current locking mechanism is that only one person can operate firearm. Also, it does not prevent the accidental shooting or misuse of firearm. Further, it does not prevent to use firearm against self to do suicide.
Incidents of accidental shooting can include usage of the firearm against kids, own family member, shooting self and shooting of a policeman by a criminal.